


two-player game

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, itaru crushes on sakuya like a 12yo, mentions of overcooked 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: It's streaming night and Itaru needs a Player #2
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	two-player game

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous! Thank you for giving me the chance to fill up the tag ;u; 
> 
> Rated for swearing but that's pretty much it lol.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy x)

With how often they play together, Banri, or ‘Neo’ as called by the fans, has become a recurring cameo in Taruchi's streams. Saturday evening is their usual routine but while getting the equipment ready, Banri gets a call about school, leaving Itaru loading the screen of Overcooked 2 without anyone to play with.

People are sure to have a fit but Itaru  _ can _ deal. It’s not like he hasn’t been cussed by strangers on the internet before.

Just when he’s about to send out a notice on twitter, there’s a knock on the door.

“Banri-kun, are you there?”

Normally, Itaru leaves the door open so that people can come in and decide for themselves if they want to intrude (Citron just saunters in for example) but the voice is clearly Sakuya, and so Itaru himself opens the door.

As always, Sakuya meets him with a warm smile that makes Itaru feel things he doesn’t dare examine.

“Ah, Itaru-san! I hope you haven’t started yet! I just needed…” He looks behind Itaru and disappointment settles upon his face.

“Banri got called in for some Amabi thing, sorry.”

Sakuya shakes his head as his cheeks bloom with red. “It’s alright! I’ll message him later.”

It’s a split-second decision influenced by not having seen his leader lately and the fact that there’s now this weird air between them that Itaru, in the most casual tone he can muster, asks, “Hey, Sakuya, wanna replace Banri for the meantime?”

He blinks up at Itaru but there’s clear interest in his eyes. “Is that okay? I don’t know how to play though…”

Unknowingly, Itaru hit a nerve. Sakuya doesn’t talk much about his past and the most he says is that he’s never been mistreated but it had been lonely – and damn if that doesn’t make Itaru want to punch a wall (which he knows he’ll surely regret with his weak-ass bones).

“If trolls start to bash you, I’ll shut them up,” he declares.

Instantly, Sakuya’s expression lights up and Itaru has to look away before it becomes evident how flushed he’s become.

**_‘Quick update: Neo isn’t here but my friend Sakutan is! He doesn’t play so be nice,’_** he types.

And with that out of the way, the stream starts.

Overcooked is challenging but Sakuya is picking up a lot faster than Itaru had thought. And he looks so cute concentrating that Itaru has to stop himself giving him all these corner-of-his-eye glances before he starts burning the food in-game.

It’s the middle of the third map when Itaru decides to check the chat.

**del1c4t3:** taruchi so nice today wtf

**T-rollz:** w/ neo all u hear r curses lmao

**ralowls:** ye n him bashing n00bs

**hins990:** sakutan’s such a normie; he ain’t shit

“No trashtalking sakutan,” Itaru automatically says in a sing-song.

**T-rollz:** HAHA TARUCHI GOT MAD

**del1c4t3:** wow bias obv much?

Itaru holds himself off from clicking his tongue because it’ll only prove them right. It spites him enough to do some quick manoeuvring and get back in the zone.

With three stars on the screen, Sakuya grins widely at him.

“Itaru-san, we did it!” He holds his hands up and Itaru claps them.

He had initially just been thinking to end it at three rounds but why not play the whole 3-hour session?

“Wanna go for a few more rounds?” He hopes it’s a yes.

There’s an enthusiastic nod from the other party so they stay like that for the rest of the night: side-by-side, ear-to-ear smiles. If Itaru’s heart skips a beat or two whenever Sakuya beams at him, he no longer questions it.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about a3 [@meclanitea (twt)](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) xoxo


End file.
